Love Life
by twihard
Summary: Bella is finally prepared to tell Charlie about her marriage with Edward. After an intense thought, Charlie decides to have Bella live with Edward before the actual wedding. How will the two live?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bella is finally prepared to tell Charlie about her marriage with Edward. After an intense thought, Charlie decides to have Bella live with Edward before the actual wedding. How will the two live?

Love Life

"I can't believe you're making me do this Edward." I sighed, leaning my head onto the window facing the gorgeous face.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, he's your own father. He has to know." Edward let out a crooked smile, not moving his eyes from the road. I sighed once more at the very thought of letting Charlie know that Edward Cullen proposed to me at the age of 18. I tried to think of Charlie's reaction. How embarrassing they would be- or hell, the things he would say that would make me regret that I'm living.

"Stop the car!"

Immediately I felt the Volvo's breaks screech and make a sharp turn. Edward's body gently rocked as the car managed to pull a stop and he stared into my eyes with confusion.

"What's wrong Bella?" He questioned as if he really didn't know what I was feeling.

"I can't do this- I can't tell Charlie, Edward."

He looked at me with his topaz eyes, then blinked once, and began to chuckle.

"Oh Bella." He whispered with his velvet voice, then pushing his seatbelt to release his upper body to come closer to me. His cold hands reached for my shoulder and drew me into his grasp for a gentle hug. I gently gasped at his cold chest on my collarbones, letting this cool atmosphere calm me.

"It's only fair Charlie knows. What's so wrong about him finally realizing how much I love you, care for you?" His voice rang in my eyes slowly. "Let him know Bella."

Edward's spell was cast, and I couldn't look away from his eyes. I nodded giving him a funny smile. He knew how easy it was to manipulate me.

"Fine." I growled with the small leftover pride.

He chuckled and kissed me lightly on my forehead and let go, putting his seat belt on once more and started to drive. As the familiar road guided us to my house, my heart began to beat faster and louder. I gave myself a nervous gulp and placed my hard fisted hands in my jacket's pocket. Finally the engine grew lower, then off to tell me that we have arrived to our destination- hell.

The living room lights were on, meaning Charlie was home after his shift. I managed to get out of the car safely and Edward was soon next to me, holding my waist.

"Any thoughts?" I whispered as we started to walk toward the door.

"He's watching the game right now, he just started to wonder when you'll be coming home."

Well that was a stupid question. Poor Charlie won't know what would hit him tonight, so peeking through his thoughts for precaution was stupid.

At the door step, I pulled out my keys and forced it to fit the lock and gently turned it. I sighed before opening the door and I felt Edward's hand tighten around my waist before he let go.

"I'm home, dad."

I spoke as Edward followed behind me. Charlie looked at me and nodded and then looked at Edward.

"Good evening Charlie." Edward greeted with his crooked smile.

"Sorry for making you skip dinner." I spoke after.

"It's alright Bells, you need a break from that anyway. I have some leftover pizza if you want." Charlie replied, moving from his seat as he watched both Edward and I come closer to sit with him.

_I can't believe this is about to happen._

"What brings you here Edward?"

Usually, Edward drops me off and he goes, so by having Edward actually come in our house was unexpected. Like the news I was about to bring.

"Well, Bella and I have something to share with you." Edward sat straight in an elegant manner.

Charlie then tensed, even I could see in his posture. He lowered the volume with the remote and faced us again while clearing his throat.

"What is it?"

"It's not anything bad, dad. It won't be rushed either, _right Edward?"_ I was hoping Edward granted as I emphasized the agreement.

He nodded and I let out a gentle sigh. I looked at Charlie's eyes, and he looked right at me. _It's coming, dad._

"Well- what is it, then? You're killing me Bells."

"Edward and I'm getting married."

I blurted.

I never experienced the quietest five minutes of my life.

Nothing moved, nothing made noise it seemed- and I was just locked up in this 'dad losing his daughter' moment. I felt like crying.

I looked at Edward in the corner of my mind since he could obviously hear what Charlie was thinking, but Edward had this strange smile on his face. As if he was in content.

"C-Charlie?"

"I'm alive Bella," Charlie replied. "You- Edward Cullen."

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure about this? Do you _swear_ to me that you will take care of Bella more than yourself?"

Oh no. Charlie was panicking.

"Yes, I swear." The godlike face never lost his composure and answered obediently.

"You will love Bella till the day you die?"

Then I saw Edward gently smile. "Forever, Charlie."

It was then Charlie let out a sigh and gave me such look I would never forget. Living most of my life with Renee almost blinded me to Charlie's love for me and I was only recently I began to live with him again. But just this look through his eyes, his expression that came from his tough, old heart- made me realize everything and anything of his love.

"Bella?"

"Yes, dad." I almost choked on my words and gently I felt Edward's hand climb onto mine.

"You love him?"

I nodded, afraid that I would actually choke this time. But I kept my eye contact with Charlie to show my sincerity and Charlie nodded. He let out a small sigh and turned his posture to face the television.

"Come back tomorrow, Edward."

"I will."

And it was it. That was that.

Edward stood up and I followed him out the door. The air was cold and it seemed darker than usual.

"Stay inside Bella."

"Will you be coming tonight?"

Edward nodded and looked at me with comforting eyes.

"You did fine. Everything's going to be okay," I allowed myself to be held in his grasp.

"I love you." He spoke into my ear.

"I love you too."

He walked off and I saw his car leave onto the street.

* * *

A slow chapter? I'll get to the action soon enough. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know. Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

lisadianemill- Thank you and I'll try my best to continue the good work.

not done baking- I had the plot idea during my second period (math) and wrote the summary out before I'd forget. Perhaps that's why the summary didn't turn out so pretty? I just thought it would be a fun read to have Bella and Edward live together before the 'marriage'. Thank you for letting me know and I'll try to add more emotion, Samantha!

Valecita- Whew! To keep up someone's interest the whole chapter is a hard thing indeed! Thanks for making it possible Vale.

emoTWiLiGHT- Well, I don't think even Charlie knows what he's thinking since he's so damn shocked. Here's the new update. I hope you enjoy.

Nightly Rose- Thank you!

CBRH- Thank you and here's the second chapter!

**Author's Note: **I like the title. It works both ways. "I love the life I'm living." And "How's your love life?" Sorry for the nonsense and here's the new chapter.

**Summary: **Bella is finally prepared to tell Charlie about her marriage with Edward. After an intense thought, Charlie decides to have Bella live with Edward before the actual wedding. How will the two live?

Love Life

I closed the door quietly behind me and I realized that the television volume rose up again as the cheer began to echo the room. Usually I heard Charlie root along but he remained still staring onto the screen as if he was searching for something. I didn't know whether to sit down next to him to continue our conversation or just run up to my room and hide.

When all else fails- run Bella.

"Bella?" Charlie was quick, he knew I would be taking off to my room using a shower or an early sleep as an excuse.

"Yes dad?" I replied quietly, but turning my head to face him.

"Tell…Edward to be here the first thing in the morning, alright?" He almost fidgeted as if he was still confused.

Which I'm pretty sure he was. To have his only daughter walk up in here less than 20 minutes ago with her very pale boyfriend and letting him know that she was getting married.

I nodded and continued my way upstairs. I had a feeling Edward was already there waiting for me.

_Thank goodness._ I needed a bit of his comfort.

I opened the door and gently closed it, hearing a tender smirk behind me. I turned around to face the only and only god in my life. My room was still dark, the lights turned off but the dim streetlight that fell through the window glistened Edward's high cheekbones. His eyes seemed more golden and his thin lips mouthed my name.

"Bella," He spoke, standing up from my bed. "It's going to be fine."

He stood right before me, almost a inch away but our skin made no contact. He wanted me to look at him and realize that he was serious and everything really was going to be fine.

"I know," I answered back looking straight to his eyes, then having my face fall lightly onto his cool chest. "I trust you, Edward." Then I felt his arms wrap around me and he rocked me gently from left to right. I pushed him back still in the embrace by walking toward the bed and he began to walk backward- falling onto the bed behind him. He chuckled but didn't let go of me, allowing myself to fall on top of him. The bed let out a small noise from the springs as we both laid there in each other's arms.

"Charlie's still watching the game, you know." I reminded Edward since Edward only 'comes over' when the snoring blares out from the walls.

"I know. But Charlie doesn't care about the game anymore." Edward let out a snort and pulled me up to have our face the same level- the same pillow.

"So what's he thinking?" I asked as I pecked Edward's statue like nose.

"Well- He's thinking about Renee."

"My mom? Why?"

Then I felt Edward's hands grab the blanket beside him and pulled it over me for warmth.

"He… doesn't want you to experience a divorce. The early marriage reminds Charlie of his wedding." Edward calmly spoke, as he continued to fix the blanket on top of me.

"Oh. I think I understand." I looked at Edward and as if he could read my mind he gave me a priceless smile.

"Bella, I will love you forever, for as long as I live- for eternity. Don't be silly to expect any divorce papers." He kissed my forehead and I smiled back.

"What do you think he'll tell us tomorrow?" I whispered while rubbing his back.

"I'm trying to figure that out too, but Charlie seems like he doesn't know himself." Edward brushed my hair instead. Then I remembered how I had to take a shower with my favorite strawberry shampoo that I restocked yesterday. I gently kissed Edward on his loving lips and gave him a small wink.

"I think I'm going to need a human moment."

"Sure." He nodded, letting me go from his caress and sat up, watching me take out my clothes from the closet.

"I'll be back." I kissed him again and walked out from the room.

Kissing Edward always felt like the first time I ever kissed him. No matter how many times a day, no matter how long it has been- kissing Edward felt like the first time I ever kissed those lips. After the kiss, the butterflies still fluttered all around me and my heart pumped fast enough blood to donate at least nine times.

I quickly took a shower and the sweet aroma of strawberries encircled me. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair simultaneously, _somehow_ and took the brush into my room to keep Edward waiting. Then I stopped halfway toward my room to check on Charlie and I noticed that he was still just sitting down.

"Good night, dad!" I yelled out just so he can hear me through the commercials.

"Night Bells!" He yelled back and I heard him loud and clear. Maybe he's doing better now.

I entered the room and Edward was still on my bed but with Wuthering Heights in his lean hands. He sat up slowly and smiled at me at the sight of a loose white shirt and a pair of long, grey pants.

"The shirt brings out your eyes." Edward joked and I nudged him with my elbow. Instead of facing him, I sat down in front of him- handing him the same brush.

"I think you want to brush my hair." I reminded him as if he really wanted to. I heard him chuckle and he took all of my hair from the side of the shoulders then letting it fall on my back. He kissed my bare neck as he gathered all the hair once more to gently comb it through his fingers.

"I like the strawberries- but I personally prefer your original scent much better." The brush then started from the top of my head, then slowly down to my back.

"How do I smell exactly?" I questioned, trying to prepare myself from any 'edible' descriptions.

"If I say 'forbidden', would you be offended?" He whispered, still slowly brushing my hair.

"No, I guess not. Since the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest?" I joked and he laughed with me. Then I suddenly felt Edward freeze, letting the silence hide him.

It was about a minute after I heard Charlie's footsteps come up the stairs and enter his room, closing the door behind him.

"He was about to come in."

"For what?"

"To wish you happiness." Edward placed the brush on my desk and began to play with my hair.

"It's not like I'm leaving him…yet." I whispered so only Edward could hear.

"Look at me, Bella." Then I felt the icy hands gently lift me up to turn my posture to see his attractive face.

"Yes, Edward." I spoke back in the same manner.

"You will always have a choice. Do you understand?" His eyes didn't blink, letting his long eyelashes stay up from his honey eyes.

"I understand and I already made my choice, Edward."

I leaned forward to kiss him. He grabbed me and had me sit on his legs, having my face a bit higher than usual. His hands held me as if he was reaching for me, and yearning me even more- so I responded immediately. My heart again began to beat as if it would pop right through my chest. I opened my mouth and he gently licked me pleasantly, caressing my hair, cheeks, then neck. I then joined him by slightly biting his lower lip for a gentle kiss, then allowing my tongue to lick the sweet flavor of his mouth. Then Edward pulled away.

I breathed a bit harder than usual and looked at him flushed. He chuckled and pecked my lips as if to apologize.

"Only I can lick you, Bella." He smiled and began to caress my cheek again.

"Why can't I?" I snapped back, trying to breathe the air I was missing.

"Because then-" Edward pulled my face closer to his. "I won't be able to control myself."

As if he was teasing me I snorted.

"Fine, let me sleep." I acted as if I was upset.

"Yes, we might have a long day tomorrow." He reminded, tucking me to sleep.

"Good night, Edward." I smiled and heard him gently whisper good night into my ear.

When I woke up Edward was gone.

I stretched and yawned before I actually got off from my bed but once I did, I saw my neon yellow post it next to my brush. In Edward's beautiful handwriting it wrote,

_I'll be over at 10. Have some breakfast with Charlie. It's good news._

_I love you._

I smiled. First at his simple 'I love you' that I never get tired of hearing, and the reassuarance of good news I would hear from Charlie. From the corner of my eyes, I saw my digital clock with the numbers, 0842. Then I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top, then my bra over the cabinet. I quickly changed and threw on my grey sweater after brushing my teeth.

When I went downstairs, I found Charlie pouring himself orange juice in a class cup with a gentle smile on his face.

"Morning Bella." He spoke and I quickly walked to his side in the kitchen.

"Morning, dad- I'll make breakfast, don't get full with orange juice." I told him and opened the fridge, taking out four eggs, some bacon, and a container of crème cheese.

Charlie nodded and excused himself from the kitchen- then suddenly stopping halfway.

"I delayed work a bit, but I have to be out by 12. Can Edward make it by then?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he'll be here my 10 probably."

I grabbed the toaster from the corner and began to scramble eggs, cook some bacon, and toast two bagels. Charlie was staring at the television again and I looked over the oven to check the time. Breakfast was ready in a bit over ten minute and we began to eat silently.

"If you love him Bella, there's nothing I can honestly say." Charlie suddenly spoke, making a loud gulp after his juice.

"I know- but, I really love him. You don't have to worry." I replied, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"He's a nice kid, but what he disappears again?"

"He won't dad." I snapped, without myself knowing.

"You see- there's nothing I can honestly say." Charlie spoke defensively. Not exactly the way I wanted to morning to go. We began to eat slowly again until we were both finished and let the coffeemaker brew up some coffee.

Finally then there was the anticipated doorbell and I ran up to open the door to see Edward standing with a crooked smile. He was wearing a simple white flannel over a pair of light jeans.

"Good morning." He greeted and I smiled back.

He entered the house and Charlie didn't face Edward but stood up toward the coffeemaker. I saw him grab two cups and hesitated to get the third cup.

"Coffee, Edward?" Charlie finally greeted, but Edward answered back with a 'no thanks'.

It was already very awkward.

Edward and I sat down exactly where we sat last night and waited for Charlie to sit with us. When Charlie finally appeared, he handed me my cup of coffee and passed me some napkins also.

We sat there sipping our coffee, checking each other in a quick glance once in a while.

Then finally Charlie placed his cup down and faced our direction.

"There's a new condo around the corner. Very safe, stable- of course brand new,"

I looked at Edward and he again had his same content smile.

"Good area, neighborhood- even quiet."

"Dad?" I interrupted, a bit confused.

"I thought… one room was reasonable even though I didn't want to admit it."

Edward chuckled at Charlie's unstoppable speech. I was still damn confused.

"I'll let them know tonight, but- that's your new home newlyweds."

Uhhhh.

"Dad? What?"

"You'll be living there Bella, just with Edward before the 'actual wedding'."

"What-What are you saying?"

"I just want you to be _sure,_ when you marry Edward."

I swallowed a whole amount of saliva and looked at Edward who just sat there with a crooked smile. He looked at Charlie and finally looked and me and gave me a wink with his left eye, hiding it away from Charlie's view.

"We'll do what you say, Charlie." He replied with his velvety voice.


	3. Chapter 3

garuboi- GAH! I think I know which words I use 'redundantly'. But I won't identify them since then, you would notice me use it more and more. Haha? Thank you and I hope I'll continue to write up to your expectations!

Elven at Heart- Thank you!

albnal33- Here it is!

not done baking- Haha, really? Is that so… I had no idea. I just thought only Charlie would think of something unexpected like this since he's very confused himself. I bet I know why the kissing was awkward! Was it the licking? Haha- just kidding? Anyways, I just didn't feel like mentioning a 'tongue'. I still haven't decided whether I'll make this story fluffy or…serious. I thought since they live together I would throw a lemon- but it's all still undecided. Thanks for the thought!

redeemer898- thank you.

emoTWiLiGHT- haha it's great to have a reader happy. Haha I guess it's all tough-love Charlie style? Enjoy!

passionatevampire- Here it is! Thank you

CBRH- You're welcome? Haha Thank you!

**Author's Note:** I have a god-damn Spanish test tomorrow. I can't believe I'm trying to update again haha. I hate it when you read over your chapters (I don't edit because I'm one, lazy idiot) you find stupid mistakes. GAH! Forgive me and just laugh at it…yeah? Haha Hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **Bella is finally prepared to tell Charlie about her marriage with Edward. After an intense thought, Charlie decides to have Bella live with Edward before the actual wedding. How will the two live?

Love Life

I looked at the two most important men in my life. They both sat in agreement while I was still lost and unaware of the situation. The dad- looked down and began to think once again while the boyfriend- looked down to focus on reading his thoughts.

_Why won't they explain what's happening?_

Suddenly, only for me to see, Edward squinted his eyes and gave an uneasy look. It must've been something Charlie was thinking and preparing himself to say. I guess the embarrassment was coming…in this very morning.

Charlie then lifted his face to see my eyes, not Edward's.

"Bella, living together will bring you many disadvantages," Charlie began to fidget. "I want you to …overcome the obstacles," his voice began to grow smaller and smaller. "like having a baby without planning."

THIS WAS EXACTLY THE KIND OF EMBARASSMENT I WAS TALKING ABOUT.

"Oh my- Dad, don't do this," I felt my cheeks grow heavy and red. "How does living together start a sex conversation?!" Then I dropped my own mouth. "WE'RE LIVING TOGETHER?"

I looked at Edward who's been smiling his infamous crooked smile from the beginning. He couldn't help himself from letting out a smirk and he looked the other way.

"Yes, Bella. You'll be living in that condo with Edward. Now, when a man and a woman live together- they find the chance to… sleep together and through a reproduction-"

"Dad, please stop." I slowly began to sob, almost falling to my knees.

"Fine. You will control yourself, Edward." Charlie then growled, either at the fact that I wouldn't let him continue or the fact that he just didn't want me sleeping with Edward- maybe both.

I let out a sigh and covered my face. Things were a bit out of hand now. The new condo built around the corner would be my new home, alone- with Edward.

"You'll move in on Thursday." Charlie was now proper, not letting any growl or snarl pass through his teeth.

"That only gives us two days, dad."

"Don't worry about the house- Carlisle says the furniture would be set in by today." Finally then Edward looked at me as if he didn't expect that coming. I was predicting since he was with me all last night, he haven't met Carlisle yet. Even when he went back to change, Carlisle must went to work.

"So, Bella- all you really need is your clothes." Charlie directed again.

"When did you talk to Carlisle?" I asked.

"Right before you came downstairs this morning. His wife was right next to him so she's aware of the situation too."

I then thought to myself. How happy Esme would be watching Edward move in with me. She must've told the rest of the family the 'big' news. I wonder what Alice would do- to make this condition somewhat worse.

"Look, it'll be a learning experience. I can't believe I'm allowing it, or even thought of it- now, will you call Renee?"

I completely forgot.

I had a feeling this would be worse even if it was just a phone call.

I saw Charlie then stand up with his coffee in his right hand and walk toward the kitchen. The sink echoed as the cup was placed in the corner. I looked at Edward with a shy smile and in respond, his cold hand reached for mine. His fingers opened and tightened around mine, giving a quick squeeze.

"Are you going, dad?"

I turned around, watching him walk upstairs. He nodded and continued his way up. Finally when he disappeared, Edward gave out a chuckle that made me flush once more.

"I can't believe this." I whispered and Edward laughed quietly.

"I can't believe I get to live with you in two days." He answered back, also in a whisper.

"What is he thinking?"

"If the conversation went well."

"No- I mean, what is he thinking to make us live together in two days?" I spoke back and Edward gave off a cute shrug. I then sat quietly oblivious to the fact that my own god was watching me sigh on and on.

"Bella?" He called out to me as if he was singing a slow melody. I looked up with a playful smile and stuck my tongue out a bit to prove him how fine I am. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and watched Charlie grab his keys from the counter. He stopped to get his jacket nearby us, which Edward grabbed and handed it to- and Charlie nodded as a thanks.

"Be safe, kids. Don't forget about Renee."

"I won't. I think we'll head back to Edward's house soon." I replied and Edward looked at me with agreement.

"Alright then, I'll be going." Then Charlie left with a small wave and closed to door behind him.

I finally let out my biggest sigh and turned my whole posture to lay on the sofa- with my head placed on Edward's lap. He chuckled and began to caress my face from forehead to cheeks. I closed my eyes ever so lightly, only allowing me to see a glimpse of Edward's perfect grin.

"Thursday, was it?" I spoke quietly, gradually finding peace in Edward's stroke.

"Yes- You won't like it, you know." I heard him smirk.

"What do you mean I won't like it?" I then sat up and faced the ridiculous comment. "I will absolutely love living with you Edward Cullen. I will treasure every moment-"

"Are you sure?" He cut me off, but he wasn't being serious. I could tell by the teasing tone hidden in his mesmerizing voice.

"Yes I am sure." I spat out every word with a sarcastic look on my face. He laughed and pecked my forehead.

"But I won't let you go out anywhere. I'll have you locked up in the house, Bella." Edward gave a gentle laugh again, promising me a house arrest.

But I'd love that. Truly I would. To be 'stuck' with Edward Cullen for the rest of my life. I would have no death wish if living with him was my life's purpose.

I quickly pulled his arm and snuck myself into his body, allowing myself to be hugged by his cold body. Edward was still laughing but didn't hesitate to accept me into his arms. I felt him planting a kiss on my head, and I planted one on his cool collarbones in reply.

"Two more days, and I would be holding you in my arms 24-seven." He spoke, gently rubbing my back.

"Two more days, and we would be sharing a bathroom." I joked, soon hearing Edward's snort.

"Should we head to my house and see how they're taking the news?" He spoke out suddenly, and I looked at him with a suspicious expression.

"...You," I called out. "You already know, don't you?" I pulled away from our hug, even though I wanted to stay a bit longer. I just thought pulling away would show Edward more of a doubtful effect.

"You know me too well, Isabella Swan." Edward smiled and grabbed my hand to stand.

"Well- what is it? Tell me one thing."

"Esme went shopping for a painting to hang on our wall."

"...You're kidding."

"And that is indeed the smallest deed."

"Can we go _right now_ to stop them?" I quickly ran upstairs to get my jacket.

"We might be a little late!" I heard Edward call out, and I had a feeling it was too late. I mean Alice the damn psychic probably started her own scary shopping and if we don't head there now- Renee had to wait.

When I reached downstairs again, this time with my jacket on, I saw Edward standing by the front door lifting his Volvo keys up.

"I guess this means I get to drive again." He smirked, opening the lock.

"And why is that?" I argued back, trying to ignore his stunning smile which was almost impossible.

"Because, silly," He whispered in my ear as I passed by him. "We're in a hurry."

I slapped his arm quickly and pecked his lips right after. "Shut up and drive."

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter. This week is hell for me- but does anybody have a crazy idea of what Alice would do for Bella? Haha review and i'll add it to the story. Thank you so much and i hope you enjoyed(: 


	4. Chapter 4

not done baking- HAHA! You have no idea how happy that makes me(: Ms. Perfectionist? Haha Thank you so much!

VioletWilson- Thank you for the idea! I used it! Sort of. Haha it'll continue to next chapter too. Hope you enjoy!

Elven at Heart- The stupid Spanish test cut me off, but I hope this is a wee bit longer? Haha thank you!

iheartsiriusblack2412- I KNOWWW ISN'T ITTTT I just thought Edward like combing her hair through his fingers before she goes to bed and how cute and how lovey and how- yeah, awww it's great that you loved it. Well, Charlie wants Bella to be 'sure' when she married Edward. Like, couples when they live together they get annoyed, pissed off, etc. But we all know Bella and Edward can't possibly be 'annoyed' so I thought it was somewhat ironic. Thank you!

waterfall1025- Thank you and I hope you enjoy the update!

amobutterfly25- haha EXACTLY. I think it's hilarious. Thank you so much!

garuboi- your reviews make my day. Well, I haven't really thought about who has a 'control' over the relationship. I don't even know actually- since their relationship don't really seem to have such a big difference in 'order.' Edward does somewhat has his control while Bella's strong character has her own control- weird. Haha and yes, SEX might be a big thing in the fic. But since the author always has Edward as the 'holding back' type, I don't know if I should change that and throw in a lemon- or just not. Maybe by popular demand haha just kidding? I think I got a 'C' on my test. Damn. Well, I do have other works, just not under this category. Haha thank you soo much!

**Author's Note: **MY UPDATES ARE ON FIREEEEEEE. I never updated so much before, but it's the reviewers that keep me going! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy chapter!

Love Life

I looked over and the mileage was over 60. A 60. On a local- only possible with the driving of Edward Cullen. I felt like my seatbelt wasn't on properly but I was too scared to take it off, and squash it on again. I mean, I did tell him to drive faster because…

"Alice started to make a list."

"Oh my- What's on it?"

"Let's see… Five different clocks on one wall for the international time? A water bed?" Then he began to laugh.

"What? What is it?"

"She's about to make an appointment to take wedding pictures."

"This is crazy. Go faster!"

"I thought you'd never ask, love."

So here we are, or there we were- passing through innocent cars and cutting them off lane by lane. Besides, this small town already knew Edward drove a bit …fast, in his S60, it almost seemed like they were moving away on _purpose._ In what would have taken me 20 minutes, Edward took seven and we arrived at his mansion.

I got out of the car and rushed my way to their door. My hand automatically reached for the knob and finding it unlocked, I left my self in. I tripped on the doorstep for such rush and I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"Careful." He whispered, placing his hands on my waist.

It was either the fact that his cool fingers rested on my side flesh, or the fact that Jasper was toying with my emotions since from then I felt such aura of calm peace. I saw a blonde figure walk out and then I was sure it was Jasper since Alice followed with her tongue sticking out. Jasper wore a clean blue flannel over black jeans while Alice wore a tight grey v-neck with a pair of dark jeans. In such casual clothes they still looked elegant and collected, but Alice's quiet giggle helped me focus.

"I already called in an appointment, Bella. I mean, I _am_ your bridesmaid." She had a victorious face and her perfect teeth gleamed at my direction. She hid behind Jasper just in case I was ready to attack- which I was.

"You and your fortune telling psychic business- You!" I tried to curse but Jasper was already working on me.

"Jasper, let her be." I heard Edward chuckle at Jasper. Jasper then let out a small laughter and pushed Alice to confront me. I saw Alice give away her cute fidget but I tried to ignore all her charms- which also, was almost impossible to do.

"Don't you want to take a gorgeous picture in a gorgeous wedding dress? With a gorgeous scenery and a gorgeous husband- I mean, you might be 'pretend' living but you _are_ getting married you know."

"Enough, Alice. I want you to cancel that appointment _right now."_

Alice then gave me the most shocking face ever, as if I told her I was going to die in ten hours. Actually, I wouldn't mind dying in ten hours if I was going to take that picture any time soon.

Then after a few minutes, Alice slowly turned with a numb expression on her face and headed back to where she came from. Her footsteps were heavy as if she was trudging down the road and she never looked back. She added a few sniffs on the way. I looked at Jasper who was standing right in front of me, and he watched Alice in her depressing walk and he gave off a short smirk. I then looked at Edward who put his fist in front of his mouth to somewhat cover up all the laughter he's holding. I looked at Jasper again and he looked at me, he smiled and I swear I saw him wink.

"Don't ever dare Jasper. Stay out of my emotions," I snapped and he smiled even bigger.

I sighed. Edward then laughed as if he could read my thoughts.

"Alice- Come back here." I called out slowly, and like how everyone expected, Alice turned around in a flash and gave me the biggest puppy eyes I'd ever seen. Being a vampire and all- she was no close to scary, gory, whatever else. She was so adorable, and I couldn't help thinning my lips to a smile.

"Yes, Bella?" She gently spoke, still trudging, but more in a dancing type of way.

"We can go take pictures…" I whispered and I heard her squeal in a sweet melody. I sighed once more and I felt Alice run into my arms to give me a tight hug to the point of a heart attack. Edward finally stepped in to save me and Alice then whispered a 'sorry' as she pulled away. Edward hugged me from behind to let me stand and find balance.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked once my heart was beating normally.

"Esme went painting shopping. She wants to buy one for you guys too. Carlisle's at work, Emmet and Rosalie's out for who knows what." Alice replied, walking toward the couch. I noticed that Jasper was already sitting- I guess he found himself a nice place to watch me get strangled in his own girlfriend's grasp. Edward and I walked over the couch also and found our selves a seat.

"So- did you check out the condo?" Alice of course started our conversation.

I shook my head and gave her a fuming look. "We rushed over here to stop you and your list."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She giggled, taking out a piece of paper from her left jean pocket. "Thanks for reminding me." I groaned and both Edward and Jasper laughed.

"I actually wouldn't mind a water bed." Edward whispered into my ears, but I was sure both Alice and Jasper heard since they gave him a dirty look. I looked at him confused, and Edward simply winked.

"But if you think about it, it might be a bit cold. Edward's skin and all, then the water bed and the vinyl like cover- it might be too icy for Bella." Alice pointed out, not talking to us but to Jasper. Jasper simply nodded and watched Alice cross out the rough draft lovingly.

"Why the clocks Alice?" I managed to ask, remembering the five of them.

"I don't know. Wouldn't you want to know what time it is in France, in Japan, in-"

"I don't care Alice. I just want to know what time it is in here." I replied as Jasper and Edward laughed once more over the pen scratching the paper to cross out another item.

"You know what!" Alice then stood up, having all three of us watch her in curiosity.

"Why don't we just go shopping together? I'll call Carlisle to let him know that we'll be buying the furniture."

"I'll do that." Jasper stood up next, walking over to the phone.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me with his attractive smirk. If I was there to 'guide' Alice's crazy shopping ideas, we might be able to get our house look actually 'decent'- and if Edward followed, it sounded like a good plan. Edward pecked my lips to wake me up from my thoughts and I stood up after, nodding to Alice's proposal. She gave me a priceless smile and she went upstairs, probably to change.

I let out a small whimper and leaned my head on Edward's firm shoulders as he gave out a snort. He turned his posture to face me and lifted my chin to look right into my eyes.

"My in-laws are crazy." I whimpered again and Edward sweetly laughed.

"But they love you so much." Edward replied, moving his cool hands to my cheek, holding my entire face.

It was amazing how comfortable I felt even when I was so close to Edward. The fact that I could just stare into his eyes when I was only a inch away, even though I felt like I was going to melt any minute by _his_ looks.

"I know." I smiled and watched his eyes blink now and then.

"But I love you the most." Edward then had a serious look on his face and I almost spat out a laughter.

"I know that too." And he concluded with a gentle kiss on my lips, short but oh so sweet.

Alice was back with a pair of black jeans like Jasper's and a tight, maroon cashmere sweater over a white tank top. She always looked beautiful no matter what clothes and she skipped to where Jasper was. I saw them share some words and gave each other this simple but mesmerizing smile- then walk over to the door where Edward and I now stand.

We got in Edward's car and Jasper told him the directions to the store Carlisle told us to go. Then Alice suggested that we should go to the condo first, then the stop to help us actually visualize when we buy things- which was actually another good idea. It just happened that the store was right in front of the condo so Edward found a good parking spot and we walked over to the small apartment. No wonder Charlie said something about everything being delivered by today. The store was right across from the house.

At a quick glance the condo was white- but as we walked closer it was this warm crème color accented with light brown and a mustard hue. There was a balcony on the side and from a few plants and chairs on the second and fifth floor, there were few people living in here already. We walked over to the manager's room and the manager was this grandma with cute white curls in her hair, living with her kitty- Tom. She somehow recognized me as Charlie's daughter and she gave us a spare key to the third floor. We went up the stairs quietly and found our room, 323. Alice handed me the key and I turned to look at the rest whom all had a smile on their face. I blew out a gentle sigh and turned the lock of the brown door.

As soon as the door opened, the first thing you'd see is the large window looking out to the tall trees we used to hike. The walls were clean in white and the living room was not too big, but the size of comfort and serenity. Alice quietly clapped and Edward's hand gently pushed me inside. The kitchen was on our right, connected from the living room, a bit small but perfect for a couple- with a dishwasher, oven, stove, and few cabinets. There was a small hallway on the left and I saw Edward walk in while I was staring at the kitchen once more. Alice followed me and Jasper just looked out the window as if he was looking for something. Alice then pulled me down the same hallway Edward went into and to our left there was a bathroom with a nice bathtub, faucet and toilet all facing the same way. Then a bit more down there was the bedroom on the left, big enough for two beds to fit, even a bookshelf and a desk. There was a closet built in the back and another window facing the corner street. Edward smiled and I smiled back, content. The end of the hall way was a storage room it seemed, since it was a bit too tiny to hold anything.

"Bella-" I heard Jasper call my name and all three of us went out to the living room where Jasper's been. He somehow found a way to open the window on the side to our way of the balcony- where a cold breeze ran through the four of us.

We all looked at each other, and then gave off a small laughter- just for no reason.

"I love it, Edward." I managed to speak out and he pulled me in for a hug. I saw Jasper pull Alice for a hug also, in the corner of my eye.

"Now- who's ready for shopping?"

The three of us groaned at Alice's hyperactivity and laughed once more.

The managed allowed me to keep the key and we thanked her, walking back out to the store right across the street. The shop was empty without any customers, but the furniture was all really unique and colorful- unexpected from Carlisle's taste.

"I bet Esme told Carlisle about this place." I heard Edward chuckle as Alice murmured.

No wonder- the colors and the unique artsy style was directly from Esme's choice. Over all the sofas, the bed, even the loveseats were all comfortable looking- just the way I wanted them.

Jasper talked to one of the workers and they promised to deliver it by tonight. Everything was happening a bit fast, but it all just felt like a bliss. It was then I felt Edward's fingers curl into mine, holding it tight- and I knew, this was the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

I think i need a idea for what Emmet and Rosalie were doing when they were out. haha and i have a idea of Esme's painting so be prepared for something a bit sexual? haha remember folks- i do not own any of this, but it is some fanfic some girl wrote so things my alter. teehee! read and review! 


End file.
